When Hatred Turns Into Love
by ArcticStorm
Summary: Kite and Rio have had an argument. Will this argument tear them apart forever or will it make their bond stronger? Diamondshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This story is another idea I got when daydreaming in geography (yawn) I get a lot of ideas and this is one of the many I just HAD to publish. **

**I'll stop wasting your time and let you get on with it! **

* * *

Rio said absolutely nothing to her brother hoping the glare she was sending his way was enough to get him to talk about anything else other than Kite. She hated Kite more than anything else in the world and nothing would change her mind.

"Come on Rio. It happened when you were twelve. He's coming to Heartland Academy whether you like it or not. Just put it behind you."

Rio let out a slight 'hmph' of annoyance and turned her head to look outside the window.

"Don't tell me you're finally living up to your nickname '_Ice_ _Queen_' and here I was thinking I was the cold hearted one."

"Shut it Shark."

He laughed at her meagre response. He had the upper hand in this argument. It was normally Rio won the arguments and he won the duels but today was different. Way different.

"Alright I'm going. Yuma challenged me to a duel." He picked up his purple jacket and headed for the door. "You can have one of your friends over if you want. If it's Mist make sure she doesn't destroy anything."

* * *

"So your worst nightmare is coming to the academy? He gives you any grief I'll knock his block off."

"I'm not sure if he'll even come near me Mist." Rio pointed out sounding rather unhappy earning her a smirk from the dark-haired girl beside her.

"Alrighty then. Found a possible boyfriend for you now."

"He is not going to be my possible anything!" Rio yelled a light blush appearing on her face that went unnoticed by Mist.

"Don't tell Reggie I said that."

"Fine. But if it happens again..."

* * *

"What movie do you want to see now Hart?" Kite asked reluctantly.

"Umm...How about? No maybe not..."

"How about I pick?" Kite asked his younger brother.

"Okay."

Hart stepped out of the way to let Kite get a good look at the list of movies.

"We've seen all the movies that you're allowed to see Hart. We'll have to wait until more come out."

"Can we go get hot chocolate then?!"

"Sure."

Hart's eyes lit up and he lead the way to the mall's cafe. It was rather busy, but there was a table left than the brothers could sit at. There were four chairs at the table so Kite used the spare chairs to put theirs bags on. Kite went up and ordered bringing back Hart's favourite drink.

* * *

Kite was lost deep in thought when something snapped him right out of it. An argument.

"There is no room so we can't eat here!"

"There's got to be another table around here or maybe one that could fit us in."

"Would you mind not dumping all your bags on me? Last time I checked I wasn't a friggin' bag carrier! Barians who aren't emperors still need respect too!"

"Just be quiet and help me look!"

As they got closer Kite noticed the two were girls. One familiar and the other not. He saw the two were heading right for the same table he was sitting at and he pretended he didn't see them.

"Mind if we sit here?"

Kite looked at where the voice was and found himself looking right itot a familiar pair of dark pink eyes.

"Uh sure." Kite almost facpalmed. What was he doing?! He had a serious falling out with this girl. He couldn't just let her waltz back into his life.

* * *

Rio sat down opposite Kite (after moving the bags of course) while Mist sat across from Hart. They instantly started a loud, friendly conversation while Rio and Kite we looking around avoiding eye contact with anyone.

They were silent for what felt like hours, listening to Hart and Mist chat about hot chocolate, before moving onto caramel and then their voices went into hushed whispers.

Kite was elbowed by his younger brother and then Hart whispered something in his ear.

"So...Rio how have you been doing since we last met?" Kite asked.

"I've been doing fine. My grades in school have gone up recently so that must be good..." Rio trailed off clueless of what to say. Kite, fortunately managed to start the conversation back up again and they chatted for longer than you would expect with two people that weren't exactly fond of each other.

By the time they left the sun was already setting. When Rio returned home she only had one thing on her mind.

"Rio, thank god you're okay." Shark said relived, pulling his younger sister into a hug.

"I'm not twelve anymore. I would of been fine even if I had been gone for longer." Rio reassured him. "Anyway-" Rio yawned loudly "-I'm tired. See you in the morning."

* * *

"You like her don't you?"

"What? Where did you hear that from?"

Hart shrugged. "I could tell from how long you talked to her."

Kite pulled the covers up to Hart's chin and the two said their 'goodnights'.

"So do you like her?" Hart asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

* * *

**0.0 They didn't have an argument... :D You know what that means..**

**Anyway please review, follow or even fave!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arctic: Hi everyone!**

**Shark: I can't believe my sister is dating Kite**

**Arctic: I know. Maybe they might call one of their kids Argentina or something. **

**Rio: Who?!**

**Arctic&Shark: No one! Enjoy the chapter! (^^;)**

* * *

"They are what now?!" Shark yelled.

"Calm down Shark. This is nothing to get worked up about."

"I thought she hated Kite. But what's worse is Rio's going out with him behind my back!" Shark grumbled.

"I'm sure Kite isn't going to do anything to Rio."

"You're probably right, but if things go wrong I want you to keep an eye on them."

"Why? Do you not trust Kite?"

"I have my reasons. And it's not just because he took my soul once. He also broke my sister's heart."

* * *

Tori couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy as she thought again of what she had been told. Even now, two hours after Shark had asked her to keep an eye on his sister.

She had found them in the amusement park and kept a safe distance from the two, staying hidden as best she could.

* * *

Rio ran over to yet another sign pointing out that this ride was yet another roller coaster.

"Can we go on this one next?" Rio asked childishly.

"No. I'm sick of roller coasters." Kite replied just catching up to Rio, still looking slightly green as he had been the second he stepped off the last one.

"What should we go on then?"

"How about the ferris wheel or the carousel?"

"Okay." Rio sighed. She was hoping to try _all _of the roller coasters but she guessed that she would have to wait until Shark had some more spare time.

* * *

"How about we try the haunted house?"

Rio shrugged. "A few minutes ago you were complaining about how your stomach was breaking the backfliping record."

"It's not anymore," Kite smirked as he thought of a way to annoy the blue haired girl."Or is it just you're to scared?"

"Me? No way." Rio huffed crossing her arms. "I'll prove it."

"Alright let's go inside then."

Rio led the way but stopped abruptly and pointed at something perched above the door.

"What's the problem now?" Kite asked rather harshly, striding up to the now trembling girl. He looked in the direction she was pointing and spotted a ginger tabby cat.

It leapt gracefully down and landed softly in front of them. To Kite's surprise, Rio screamed and gripped his arm tightly. And if that wasn't enough, she started chanting the word 'cat' over and over.

"Rio, calm down! It's only a harmless tabby! What's it ever done to you?!"

Kite was shaking his arm wildly, but Rio refused to let go tighten her grip with every step closer the cat took.

"Get it away! Kite, get it away from me!" Rio shrieked.

"Fine."

Kite darted forwards and grabbed the cat.

"See? It's fine." Kit was cradling the cat in his arms, gently stroking it's head. "I was always more of a dog person though. We had one when I was younger. It was a German Sheperd, Rex is what Hart had decided to call him. The rest of us had other ideas but we eventually went with Rex."

Rio noticed the sadness in his voice.

_He must of really loved that dog,_ she thought.

Rio had never had any pets. She had wanted some though. Rio had asked for a dog when they had moved into Heartland but he had refused saying that they would be at school most of they day and they would have no one to look after it while they were there.

Kite placed the tabby down and watched it slink off to another part of the park. He looked around for Rio who had disappeared from where she just was.

"You coming or what?"

Of course Rio was half way through the door, back to her normall self thanks to the absence of felines.

* * *

After what felt like hours, they exited the haunted house, one shocked and the other laughing like Vector.

"You screamed like a girl in there!" Rio giggled.

"..." Kite was staring blankly ahead of him, turning to look back in case one of the 'horrors' was intent on following him.

"Remind me never to go in there again." Kite mumbled.

"You screamed louder than a foghorn when that zombie came out of nowhere and chased us! That was by FAR the best part!"

"No it wasn't!"

"It so WAS!"

"Maybe it was kind of funny."

"Maybe?"

"Yes. Maybe."

* * *

**Arctic: Amusement parks really do amuse people!**

**Alit: *is eating an apple***

**Arctic: It's boring when Shark and Rio aren't around. I'll start my homework to pass time (-_-) Bonjour jotter. **

**Alit: I think you offended it.**

**Arctic: Please read and review! If I don't get reviews you don't get chapters!**


End file.
